ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Road Forks
category:Missions ---- Walkthrough *This is a long mission, with a lot of legwork and two uncapped NM fights. *This mission is divided into 2 parts - San d'Oria route and Windurst route. Route details are given below. You can complete the routes in either order, and you can even do them both at the same time. 3-3A: San d'Oria Route: "Emerald Waters" ;Vicissitudes (3-3A1) *Enter Northern San d'Oria to start this leg of the mission. You will recieve a cutscene as soon as you zone in. *Talk to Arnau, the priest giving sermons in the Cathedral's main hall. *Talk to Chasalvige in the Manuscript Room (off to the the left side as you enter the Cathedral; Chasalvige is on the dais in front of you as you enter the room. High-level players will recognize the Abjuration NPC to his right). ;Descendents of a Line Lost (3-3A2) *Go to Carpenters' Landing via the (E-6) entrance in Jugner Forest. Look for a NPC called Guilloud beside a boulder at (H-10). Talking to him will spawn a Malboro NM named Overgrown Ivy. :*Overgrown Ivy can use the two-hour ability Hundred Fists. :* Those at the general base level for this mission (level 40 or so) may wish to consider partying (perhaps even forming an Alliance?) or bringing higher-level help for fighting this NM. :*Overgrown Ivy is known soloable by various level 70+ jobs with NIN or WHM subjob; Also known soloable by a Level 71 PLD/WAR Also soloable by a LV 75 BLM/WHM . ;Louverance (3-3A3) *After defeating Overgrown Ivy, talk to Guilloud again, then head to Southern San d'Oria and speak to Hinaree on the second floor of the manor at (B-6). This ends the San d'Orian leg. 3-3B: Windurst Route: "Memories of a Maiden" ;Comedy of Errors (Act I)(3-3B1) *Enter Windurst Waters to start this leg of the mission. You will recieve a cutscene upon zoning in. *Head to Rhinostery's right-hand room (J-9) and talk to Ohbiru-Dohbiru. *Next, go to Windurst Walls and talk to Yoran-Oran at his house. *Go back to Windurst Waters to Timbre Timbers Tavern (F-10) and talk to Kyume-Romeh. ;Comedy of Errors (Act II)(3-3B2) *Go to the house of Honoi-Gomoi at (E-7), in the southern half of Windurst Waters. Talk to him to receive the Key Item Cracked Mimeo Mirror. *Return to Windurst Walls and speak to Yoran-Oran again to learn the method for repairing the mirror. *Enter Attohwa Chasm through the Maze of Shakhrami. :*While on this part of the mission, consider obtaining a Flaxen Pouch from Jakaka at (G-10), near the zone entrance. Trading this to the "Cradle of Rebirth" that you will visit later on will give you an item tradable back to Jakaka for a Key Item that will grant access to the BC area Boneyard Gully. You do not need this for access later in the Promathia missions. Access will be granted because of the Promathia Missions. *Head to the East section, then work your way to (K-8) and find a target named "Loose Sand." Checking the target will spawn an Antlion-type NM named Lioumere. :*A tank is recommended to spawn the NM with, as Lioumere will use Pit Ambush on the spawning member as it appears. Sneaking the tank to avoid initial aggro will not work in this instance. :*Lioumere will "lose" all hate and return to its Spawn Point after it uses a weapon skill. If Lioumere is allowed to return to its Spawn Point he will recover all HP.. The Antlion is EXTRORDINARLY suceptible to bind and gravity, and is easily soloable as aa 60rdm/war, a 70 whm with roughly 120 enfeebling magic didnt miss a single cast (and gravity stuck for the entire fight). ::*Provoke can serve to return Lioumere's attention to the tank. ::*Lioumere can be very easily Stunned, using the spell (and all other known methods, most likely). Stun can be used to buy time for Provoke, making the two a potent combination. ::*Spell-voking can't usually work, as Lioumere returns to the spawn at a rate of movement that places him out of range before most useful magic can be cast. ::*Pulling Lioumere as far from the spawn as possible can be known to buy some hate-returning time. (It would be good for a party to ensure that the area they're pulling to is clear of mobs before luring Lioumere there, however. Lioumere can link with other Antlions regardless of family.) *Upon defeating Lioumere, check the Loose Sand again to get the Key Item Mimeo Jewel. *Next, you'll need to climb the intricate mountain Parradamo Tor. From obtaining your Jewel, you will have one hour (Earth time) to reach the "Cradle of Rebirth" target on the Tor's summit before the Jewel breaks. *You will be warned at various intervals of the Jewel's status. If you can't get to the top in time (you will recieve a message that the Jewel has "grown completely dark and shattered"), you'll have to return to the Loose Sand, obtain a new Mimeo Jewel, without having to fight the NM again, and try to climb again. :*On successive runs (unless there is a new member of your party between then and now who has not yet fought Lioumere), you will not need to fight the NM a second time to get a new Jewel. *The starting point for the climb up is located somewhere to the southeast corner of the Tor near the Loose Sand. The path is very narrow with no natural barriers to keep you on the trail; one wrong step and you will fall off, or onto an earlier part of the path. :*Be very careful with your camera control while on the Tor. It's just as easy to fall off the Tor through a misaligned camera especially around corners as losing your way. :*It is advised not to completely trust Auto-Follow in this situation, moving along the Tor manually. This way, if one of your leading members makes a mistake and falls off the Tor (which can be more often than one would think), you will maintain your position on the path. :*While on the Tor, you will be out of aggro range of most (if not all) mobs. (If you're on a path close to the ground, however, you may wish to check mob positions, using Sneak and Invisible if neccesary. *Along the way, you will encounter vents of miasma that block your path, similar to the vents in the area surrounding the Tor itself. Unlike those, however, there are some on the Tor that stop venting for a moment, allowing you (very brief) access. :*To distinguish between a "permanent" or "temporary" vent, wait about one minute while pushing against the vent; if you do not pass through, the vent is permanent. If you encounter a "permanent" vent, it usually indicates that you need to continue by carefully falling off the side of the Tor, landing on a path below. Try to run at an angle with the wall so you keep rubbing against it. This prevents you from getting to far of the narrow path and falling. Be extra careful when crossing the bone bridges as one bad step can cause you to fall. :*The first two vents you will encounter on the proper path are "permanent." *Try to work your way around the Tor in a counter-clockwise direction until you land on a path very close to the base. Stay on it; as soon as you find a ramp leading upward, climb it, then move clockwise as soon as you get off that ramp until you reach the summit. *Check the target marked "Cradle of Rebirth" at a crack near the center of the summit. After a brief waiting period, you will obtain the following Key Items: :*Mimeo Feather :*Second Mimeo Feather :*Third Mimeo Feather ;Exit Stage Left (3-3B3) *Return to Windurst and talk to Yoran-Oran. *Go to Port Windurst and talk to Yujuju (M-6) *Go to Northern Windurst Waters at (G-8) and talk to Tosuka-Porika *Return to Windurst Walls and talk to Yoran-Oran again The Windurstian leg of the mission is now complete. Completing the Mission *In order to complete the mission, talk to Cid in Bastok Metalworks. ---- Game Description :;Mission Orders: To capture the mysterious boy, you must first locate the fourth mothercrystal. To do this, you have been ordered to travel to the nations of Bastok, Windurst, and San d'Oria to learn of the Multinational Expedition that was held nearly thirty years ago. ---- Game Script Outside of Air Travel Agency, Port Windurst Yujuju: Extra! Extra! Hear all about it! Magic Paradise Weekly is chock-a-block full of the latest news in Windu~rst! The next special feature is... You come up towards the tarutaru journalist. Yujuju: Huh? Three Tarutaru wearing clothing from another country? How come you know all aboutaru our next special feature? If you're looking for them, they were justaru sitting on top of the air travel agency, sighing as they watched the airships come and go. Flashback Makki-Chebukki: Those big boats are called "airships," right? Kukki-Chebukki: I wonder if those could take us home. Cherukiki: But as soon as we get home we're gonna be in big trouble. Makki-Chebukki: ... Prishe is never lazy with her punishments, either. Kukki-Chebukki: ... Nope, she definitely doesn't hold back. Cherukiki: She really gets ugly, that's for sure. Makki-Chebukki: You know, I've been thinking... I don't think that guy was our father. Kukki-Chebukki: Nah, not our dad. Cherukiki: Nope, not our daddy. Makki-Chebukki: Our father would be someone a lot more powerful. Kukki-Chebukki: Yeah, he is our dad, after all. Cherukiki: Our daddy would have to be a super-duper, double-whammy, extra-wizzy wizard. The three all run off and yelling. Makki-Chebukki: Father! Kukki-Chebukki: Dad! Cherukiki: Daddy! End of flashback. Yujuju: ...And then they wentaru looking for a super-duper, double-whammy, extra-wizzy wizard somewhere in Windurst Waters. Yujuju shouts again. Yujuju: Extra! Extra! Hear all about it! This has been a Windurst news update from your friendly Magic Paradise Weekly journalist!